1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a data processing environment and, in particular, to verifying information about a use of resources by a service in the data processing environment. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for using information about the use of resources by the service at the time of use in the data processing environment and then using the signed information as proof of the validity of the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing involves the delivery of computing resources of a data processing environment. Through the use of services hosted in the data processing environment, cloud computing provides users access to the computing resources of the data processing environment. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may include hardware resources, software, information, and other services. Computing resources of a cloud computing provider may be located in a single location or widely distributed.
The data processing environments of a cloud computing provider are typically located at server computers in a location that is remote to the users. The computing resources in the data processing environments of a cloud computing provider may be provided by the user, by the cloud computing provider, and by third-party providers of computing resources. The users of a particular data processing environment of a cloud computing provider may be consumers and corporate users. In some situations the users of a data processing environment may also be corporate users from two or more corporations who are sharing use of resources.
Due to the remoteness of the data processing environment of the cloud computing provider and also due to the number of concerned parties, users of the cloud computing provider may have concerns related to a reported use of the computing resources by a service. Further, when a user receives a bill associated with use of a service hosted in the data processing environment of a cloud computing provider, the user may question a portion of the bill.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.